Daniel
by Husker97
Summary: After living a life most people would dream of, Daniel leaves his perfect world to escape the emptiness that haunts him. He finds hope in the form of a human being, a girl named Bree. Even in the harsh conditions they live in, they are still able to find comfort in each other. Sadly, it was not too last.


I bit into the lifeless carcass of the bear; feeling the burning in my throat start to fade. This was the first kill I had in weeks after leaving Seattle; I had never been away from blood that long. The bear somewhat quenched my thirst; but I longed for something more. I longed to sink my teeth into that of a human body. I knew I could not stay away from human blood for much longer. Though I knew that what I was doing was well worth what I was putting myself through. I knew I was doing it for her.

I got bored of running across the forest floor. I clung to the nearest pine tree and climbed to the top in ten seconds flat. I began to jump from tree top to tree top; never minding to watch were I was going or were I stepped. When you have the abilities that I now had, risk or fear just doesn't apply to you anymore. But now I was faced with a new addiction, a new weakness. Only the obsession of my mission kept me from giving into my addiction for blood.

I didn't consider myself as the "ultimate newborn" by any means. I did however, look just as powerful as any vampire. I was six foot two at the immortal age of nineteen; with an athletic, defined build. Curly black hair that I kept tied back with a rubber band. If I let it fall, my hair would just barely touch my shoulders. Like all others like me, my skin was the palest it could be, and as strong as steel.

My strength had increased tenfold from the time I was a human. Along with my increased speed and agility; all of my scenes had been maximized. I didn't just feel invincible; modestly speaking, I looked different too. All my facial features had modified to perfection. Every scar, blemish, zit had vanished and was now replaced by a flawless coat of skin.

I could have started and finished my recently created bucket list days ago. Granted, there was never a chance that I could do any of these things as a human; but now that I was different, everything would be a walk in the park. I could go parachuting off the Empire State building, swimming upriver on the Mississippi, fist fighting every asshole bully at my old high school. And the list goes on and on. But no matter what I would do; I could never forget what happened to her.

We met on the streets of Seattle two years ago. The first time I saw her I knew she needed someone. She was probably like every other runaway; she was trying to escape the life she lived in. Maybe she had an alcoholic father who abused her in more ways than one. Maybe it was a mom who wasn't around; who was too concerned with landing the next promotion to be there for her kids. Whatever the reason; she never opened up about it. It was just too painful for her to discuss.

Bree was like the little sister I never had. For only being 15, she was a natural beauty. Her messy brown hair and flawless face made her an easy and irresistible target for any horny bum to take advantage of. Of course, as soon as they got close, I sent them on their way, without a fight most of the time. The other times that it ended in violence, I made quick work of them.

I saw headlights a few yards ahead of me. Headlights means cars, cars mean streets; I was getting close to town. I ran a while longer until I came up to a road were cars were slowly driving left and right. I gazed a few feet to the left, wondering if that's the way I should go. All I saw were cars driving a few miles before getting swallowed up by a thick fog. I looked in the other direction; for a few seconds all I saw was the same thing. When I looked closer; I saw the dimness of red, green, and yellow tragic lights.

The tall tress provided cover as I ran at top speed to the direction of those lights. A sign was planted on the opposite side of the road. A green sign with white lettering that read "City of Forks, population 3,175". Bingo!

After being in Forks for a total of fifteen minutes, I have drawn the conclusion that this is the slowest and smallest city I have ever seen! Not that I drive much anymore, but just seeing that there are little to no four ways here; it would piss me off just to be in a taxi. I would think of this place as a large town more than a city; it sure as hell wasn't anything like Seattle. Seattle had a lot more traffic and people going into and coming out of skyscraper tall buildings. Forks had people walking places, but the buildings were nothing compared to those of Seattle.

I began to walk among the crowd, trying my best to blend in. This wasn't difficult seems as I have usually always been an "under the radar" kind of guy. I just kept to a small group of people while surveying the town; gazing at multiple buildings. One building stuck out among the rest; a small building with neon lettering that read "BAR". I crept away from the crowd and ran inside.

The only liquid that I can actually drink anymore is obvious; but I couldn't help myself. It still felt good to hold a cold drink in my hands; it sometimes brings back memories of Bree. Plus, it was fun to show off in front of a crowd. I developed a bit of a drinking problem in my human years; this made me able to consume more. I could literally out drink any man in here.

This place looked like some country bar; with neon lights and the whole rural set up. I sat down at the bar in the center of the room and motioned the bartender over. He was a bulky dude in a black shirt and jeans; he frowned and looked me over.

"Sir, I'm going to need to see some I.D."

I flashed him my fake I.D; he nodded and threw a rag over his shoulder.

"What will it be then?"

"Whiskey, hold the ice." I said. He poured a glass and ran to the next guy three stools away. I slowly sipped the drink and tried to drown out the heavy metal blaring from the stereo. I tried picturing Bree with me in the slumps; clinging to each other for warmth and comfort.

My fantasies were interrupted by a voice, I definitely recognized it as female, young adult. It wasn't just because she had a voice that could bring any man to his knees; it's the word she said that got my attention.

"Blood suckers."

The woman was one I definitely would have gone out with in school. Her hair wasn't long; in fact it looked shorter than mine. However, it had the same jet black coloring, and it looked smooth as silk. That along with her copper tone skin made me guess she was most like Native American. What was that reservation close to here? La Push, that's the one. She could have been from there.

Sitting alone at a table built for two, the woman was staring at her hands. A beer to her left, she looked like she was in some sort of trance. I always thought I was a decent judge of character, and this woman struck me as extremely depressed. Almost as if she had gotten her whole life taken away in the blink of an eye. I could relate to that. Despite her sorrowful look, she somehow brought a smile to my face. Not just because she was a striking woman, but because I knew what it was like to feel like this, more than once.

My joy was immediately halted when a large male figure sat down uncomfortably close to the girl; clutching a bottle. He looked like a thug, leather vest revealing his bulky arms both covered in tattoos. His face looked like he had obviously had one too many of those bottles, a drunken smirk crept across his face as he focused on the girl's body; paying no mind the fact she obviously wanted nothing to do with him. He dug out a crumpled up dollar bill and put it an inch from her face; she slowly pushed it away. The dumbass tried one more time; looking both annoyed and pissed off, the girl shoved the guy's hand back to his face. His hand hit his mouth with a loud smack.

Anger and embarrassment flooded the guy's face as he scowled and his face turned bright red. He quickly clutched the beer and, without hesitation, threw the liquid all over her. Much of the room went silent and all eyes were on that table.

I ran, at human speed, to the table and grabbed the guy by his arm. Using as little strength as possible; I slammed his face down on the table so hard, it could be heard across the room. I brought his head back up to see that his nose was dripping with blood. My anger alone was enough to control the burning in my throat. Not fully satisfied; I gave him a sharp right hook that brought him skidding across the ground and landing two feet away.

I spat. "Asshole!"

Two bartenders began to move towards the scene. Each grabbed one arm and started to get him to his feet.

"Bring him back over hear" I demanded.

They half dragged the guy back to the table the three of us now stood.

I growled, "Apologize".

"Sorry" he mumbled.

"Say it like you mean it!" I shouted.

"I'm sorry" he said a little louder, a slight quiver in his voice.

I looked over at the girl; she nodded in approval. I motioned for them to throw him out; they dragged him away. I stood there, watching the girl try to wipe the booze off herself. She looked at me with an almost neutral expression. It changed immedeatley after we locked eyes. Her eyes almost popped out of her skull and her jaw dropped. I knew vampires were supposed to be really good looking, but she looked more than just dazzled. She looked like she was in shock.

"Tha- Thank you for that"

"No problem, the guy looked like bad news anyway, you okay?"

She shakily nodded, before bolting for the exit. I ran after her, thinking she was still in shock. The woman was running across the street. Bolting to the side of a building, I climbed it and jumped and landed on the roof of a building where she was next to. After I made my way down, I went up to her with her back still to me. I could almost swear she was talking to herself.

"Not him, not a vampire."


End file.
